dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The KidVegeta Anthology/Be a Man/737 Age
737 Age Endnotes: #The beginning of this story followed a pretty simple formula: General Blue asked Samuel about how he was doing (building up their relationship) while casually mentioning his progression through the Red Ribbon Army ranks. Samuel would then respond with what he was doing, ask his brother about the army, and sometimes mention some family drama things going on. I did this specifically to build character relationships and show plot at the same time. With such little space in postcards, every word was very important, and I had to multitask often. #I modeled the addresses off of the canon addresses (particularly the Capsule Corp. one). Also, sharp-eyed readers will notice that these do change a few times in the story (mostly with General Blue as he moves about). #It's explained in a later postcard, but Blue left because his mother found him sleeping with another male. I didn't want to get into the gay vs straight thing too much in this story, as it doesn't interest me that much, but I had to mention it because I think it was the best way to get Blue to leave his home and join the Red Ribbon Army. Additionally, in-universe, General Blue is gay, so it was a character point I felt like had to be relevant in some regard to stay true to his character. #I had to come up with General Blue's first name for the sake of the story. Samuel would call his brother by his first name, after all. Since General Blue acts very much like a German, I gave him a German name. I picked Lukas from a list of the most popular German baby boy names; I think the name fits him very well. Just looking at a picture of General Blue from the manga or anime, he seems like a Lukas to me. #Samuel is a great student, and his parents are very proud of him, while Lukas is seen as a failure, though he is actually quite successful in his more dangerous line of work. This was inspired by Jesse Pinkman and his brother and their relationships with their parents and each other in Breaking Bad. #Lukas' mother doesn't agree with his sexuality, so she essentially forced him to leave the house. She also didn't tell anyone else about it, so she isolates Lukas from everyone. She doesn't sign her postcard with "love" or something similar, which shows how disgusted she is with her son. #Lukas' mother was also given a common German name. #I think Lukas wrote to his mother because he wanted to mend their relationship. He was probably on an emotional high from being accepted into the Red Ribbon Army's boot camp, so he felt like he could fix stuff with his mother if he opened up to her. He thought wrong. #It's not Blue's commanding officer who prevented him from going to Samuel's graduation. That was a lie, but one Lukas thought was for the best. #I made a conscious effort to make Lukas sound very young and very excited in all of his postcards in these early years. This energy dies as he gets older and more experienced, which is a subtle form of character development. #I've always thought General White looked like a polar bear, so I put that in this story. I think it's cool how Blue is looking up to White here, when, by the end of this, they will be equals. #Blue makes friends with Dark very early in his career. It's funny, because when they are shown in Dragon Ball, they do not seem to be friends - or equals, for that matter. #Lukas and Samuel have a strong bond. It's the heart of this story. We learn that Samuel doesn't send any postcards to Blue throughout the latter part of the year only because their mother has been hiding postcards from him. #Samuel's last line in the last postcard for this year is sad, hopeful, and a little bit nostalgic. I think that sums up this entire story thematically and tonally. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting